The feelings within
by Raven Beauty
Summary: (Finished) Kusanagi is N luv with Momiji & Momiji is N luv with Kusanagi but Kusanagi wont tell his feeling cuz hes afraid she wont feel the same way & Momiji wont say her feeling cuz she is 2 stubborn. Just read I know U will enjoy~!
1. Chapter one

Well hello, this is going to be my first Blue Seed fic so don't flame me. I felt like writing one because a lot of people don't write about them SO I AM. Well there is just one thing I would like to talk about before I start writing.

1. Don't flame me first I have words misspelled just ignore them and go on.

2. Don't flame me just because you think my story is stupid.

3. Don't flame me if the people are OOC. For example..... Momiji does something she normally doesn't do.......I don't want a review saying SHE DOESN'T DO THAT........well to bad this is how I want to write my story.

Well to make it short DON'T FLAME ME..........so I hope you enjoy.

*************************************************************************************

Momiji was sitting in her room late at night. No one was home and she was TRYING to do her homework. It was a very hot night so she was wearing a white tank top with a little rabbit in the middle. She was wearing some old shorts, that she loved to wear. They was very short, yet comfortable. 

"I'M NEVER GOING TO GET THIS MATH!" Momiji yelled to her self and hit her head on the desk. Momiji turned her head to the clock and saw it was 10:45. 

"Well I guess I could take a shower." Momiji got up and started to take her tank top off when she heard some crack outside her window. She walked over and looked out by a tree. Kusanagi was trying to get his balance, he nearly fell out when he saw her taking off her clothes.

Momiji had a huge smile on her face "Kusanagi what you doing here?" Yet her smile soon changed to anger. 

"YEAH WHAT ARE YOU GOING OUTSIDE MY WINDOW!" Momiji yelled crossing her arms and turning around.

"Yeah well you should close your windows." Kusanagi said trying to make her laugh.

"Hum true, but I don't expect some guy to be in my tree. By the way how long were you up there?"

"Oh long enough." Momiji turned around and gave a evil look.

"Well if you don't mind I'm going to take a bath, and I don't think I need you watching over me." Momiji started to walk off when Kusanagi yelled.

"WHAT IF THERE IS ARAGAMI IN YOUR BATHROOM!?" Momiji took off her tank showing her bare back.

"I think I can't manage, Kusanagi." Momiji closed her door leaving Kusanagi to stay in the tree.

*************************************************************************************

"KOUME SHOOT HIM NOW!" Ryouko yelled trying to hold the aragami back.

"Okay okay shut up and let me do it!" Koume yelled getting her target and shooting it, causing it to fall to the ground. 

Everyone had a smile on there face except Mr. Kunikida.

"Mr. Kunikida what's wrong?" Ryouko asked.

"Where is Momiji?" Everyone started to call her name when they heard a scream. It seems that another aragami was around and it was chasing after Momiji.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" Momiji said running for her life. But out of no where Kusanagi grabbed her and took her to safety.

"Well hello princess." Kusanagi took her over to the TAC people.

"Thanks Kusanagi." Momiji said with a huge smile.

"No problem that's my job." Kusanagi winked and leaped ready to fight the aragami. Minutes late the aragami was destroyed and Kusanagi was long gone. 

Everyone was leaving and the only ones there was Koume and Momiji. Koume was grabbing her guns while Momiji was just looking at the sky thinking.

*What did he mean that's his job. Is that all I am to him is a JOB!" Koume snuck up to Momiji and put her arms around her neck.

"WHAT YOU DOING!?" Momiji freaked out and screamed.

"Oh Koume its you."

"Hum so why was you all spaced out. Let me guess you was thinking about Kusanagi, Right?"

Momiji jumped back.

"Of course not I was just you know thinking." Momiji said in her defense.

"Yeah sure, so you want to go get a drink."

"I'm to young to drink." Koume moved her head to the side.

"And your point is?"

"Well Mr. Kunikida wouldn't want me doing that."

"Well what Mr. Kunikida don't know wont hurt him." Koume grabbed Momiji by the wrist and dragged her to the car.

Koume went to a store and got a whole bunch of drinks. 

"So where are we going?" Momiji asked kind of nerves cause she never drank before.

"My house."

"Oh." They pulled up to Koume's house. Koume was done out of the car and by the door and saw Momiji was still looking out the window.

"MOMIJI!" Momiji was still day dreaming. 

"MOMIJI DAMN IT COME ON!" 

Momiji snapped out of it and go out of the car.

"Sorry Koume."

"Yeah well you can day dream about Kusanagi later."

"Okay, OOPS I MEAN I WASN'T THINKING ABOUT HIM!" Koume started laughing and pushed Momiji in the house.

About 30 minutes later Momiji was pretty drunk and well Koume was just plain out of it. Momiji walked out side and was singing a song really loud.

"MARRY HAD A LITTLE ummm......." Momiji took another drink and kept thinking. "HAD A LITTLE SOMETHING!" Momiji stopped singing when she ran into something. Which made her fall on her butt. She 

shook her head and looked up to see Kusanagi.

Momiji jumped up and wrapped her arms around Kusanagi's neck.

"AW LOOK AT YOU YOUR SO CUUUUUUTE!" Momiji said with a huge grin. Kusanagi kind of pushed her away.

"What's wrong with you?" 

"Nothing, here come her and sit with me." Momiji grabbed him by the arms and took him to the pouch. Kusanagi sat down.

"Momiji are you feeling okay?" 

"I'M ON TOP OF THE WORLD, Of course I feel fine." Momiji said twirling around in a circle. When she stop she lost he balance and feel into Kusanagi's lap.

"Um right whatever." Kusanagi said rolling his eyes. Momiji just sat there and looked at him with a grin.

"You know what Kusanagi I've been wanting to say something to you for a LONG time."

Kusanagi just gave her a strange look. "Okay what is it?"

"I like, NO I love you. I've been wanting to say that. BUT of course I couldn't get it out. But I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE you so much." Kusanagi's eyes lit up.

"Well I love you to." Momiji was about to kiss him when Kusanagi pulled away.

"YOUR DRUNK!"

"I'm not drunk, I'm just a little buzzed that's all." Koume came running out of the room with just a robe on and wrapped her arms around Kusanagi and Momiji to bring them closer together.

"NOW ISN'T THIS CUTE, MOMIJI AND ummmmm THIS GUY LIKE EACH OTHER AWWWWWW!" Koume said those words and then passed out on the front pouch. Kusanagi picked Momiji up and stood her up on the front pouch.

"I need to go I'll see you tomorrow."

"Kusanagi don't go." Momiji said with a sad look on her face.

"No I have to, I'll just see you in the morning."

Kusanagi walked off and put his hands in his coat pocket.

"I wonder if she really means what she said, or was that just the drink talking." Kusanagi jumped on the roof of the building and sat there looking at the stars.

"I haven't felt this way about anyone, well since Kaede, I mean stupid me told her that I loved her to. And she might not even mean it."

***********************************************************************************

The next morning Momiji woke up in the living room. When she got her focus there was someone hovered over her. Momiji screamed and tried to slap what was ever in front of her. 

"Well good morning princess." Kusanagi said sitting on the floor.

"Oh god my head hurts." Momiji got up and was trying to fix her hair.

"Don't you feel a little cold?"

"Why you ask that?" He saw that Kusanagi wasn't looking at her face.

She then realized that all she was wearing was a bra and her shirt.

"AHHH!" Momiji quickly found her shirt and put it back on. Kusanagi just started to laugh.

"Where is Koume?" Momiji said looking around.

"On the front pouch where she passed out last night." Kusanagi said looking in that direction.

"Well how do you........" Momiji didn't even finish her sentence. "Oh god you saw me drunk. What was I doing?"

"Oh just acting a fool, well you do that anyways. So you wasn't acting that bad."

"Did I say, oh god did I do anything that I will regret."

Kusanagi wanted to tell her what she said but thought it would be best just to leave it at that.

"So you don't remember anything you said?" Momiji just shook her head.

"Oh." Kusanagi's face changed and he started to walk out of the house.

"Kusanagi what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just need to go do some things."

"Kusanagi!" Kusanagi was done gone.

*what did I say to him? He has never acted like that.* Momiji kept looking for him when she saw Koume trying to move.

"I don't feel so good." Koume said laying on her stomach.

*************************************************************************************

"YOUR LATE!" Kunikida said looking at Momiji and Koume. They both lowered there heads that looked at him.

"Sir I'm sorry just we were busy doing something."

"Yes Mr. Kunikida It wont happen again."

"Yeah well it better not." He walked off and both Momiji and Koume took in a deep breath.

"I'm going to stop hanging with you, you always get me in trouble." Momiji said taking her jacket off.

"ME well you shouldn't have done it."

Momiji just shook her head and started to clean the office.

Momiji had went to the bath room when her mitama started to glow. She knew this wasn't a regular aragami she knew this was Murakumo. Momiji ran out of the bathroom and out of the building. She was following her blue seed when Kusanagi landed near her.

"Do you feel him?" Kusanagi asked.

"Well of course." Momiji said still trying to follow it.

It lead both of them to a park.

And there stood Murakumo in the air.

"Why have you come imperfect soul?" Kusanagi was getting really angry.

"Why are you hear, what is your purpose and where is Kaede?" Kusanagi yelled 

"Kaede is no more, so stop asking." He had a look on his face to send shivers down your spine. Kusanagi started to scream and his blades came out of his arm. Kusanagi leaped and tried to slice him but it failed.

"Imperfect soul why do you even bother?" Murakumo made a blast and shot it at Kusanagi sending him shooting across the park.

"KUSANAGI!" Momiji screamed running after him.

"MURAKUMO WHY DO YOU DO THIS!?"

"I don't have to answer to the likes of you, my purpose is none of your concern." He started to make another blast but Momiji stood in front of Kusanagi.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING KILL HIM!" 

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Murakumo yelled.

"IF YOU WANT HIM DEAD YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO KILL ME!"

"Momiji stop it move out of the........" Kusanagi couldn't even finish his sentence he passed out. 

"I will be back and you can't always protect him princess." Murakumo flew off.

"Kusanagi wake up please wake up!" Momiji was really worried cause he has never black out like this. Momiji saw blood and looked at his chest. There was a huge wound where the blast hit him. Momiji started crying, she looked up and saw the TAC running up to her.

"Momiji are you okay?" Azusa asked.

"Help him!" Is all she could say.

Kunikida and Yoshiki got Kusanagi to the car. 

"Don't take him to the hospital okay?" Everyone nodded there head.

"But where should we take him?" Yoshiki asked looking at the limp Kusanagi.

"Just take him where I stay so I can watch over him." Kunikida didn't want to do this but everyone else thought it would be best.

********************************************************************************************

Momiji was sitting by the bed that Kusanagi was laying on. When she saw him jump out of bed.

"Kusanagi don't do that!" Momiji pushed him down on the bed and made him lay there.

"What am I doing here?"

"You don't remember?" Kusanagi just shook his head. "Well Murakumo shot a blast of some sort at you and then you blacked out."

"Why am I still alive then, couldn't he just have finished me off?"

"Cause I saved you." Momiji said with a blush.

"YOU SAVED ME!?"

"Well jeez don't be so shocked." Momiji said crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry I mean thank you princess." Kusanagi said resting his head on the pillow. "But why did you save me?"

Momiji smiled and kissed Kusanagi on the cheek. She walked to the door and was about to shut it.

"Because I care." Momiji shut the door leaving Kusanagi in shock.

*******************************************************************************************

Guys I hope you like it, I really enjoyed writing it........So I hope I get some great reviews......and Tell me if I should go on okay. Bye


	2. Chapter two

Kusanagi had fallen asleep soon after Momiji had left. When Kusanagi woke up he saw that it was 12:24 Am and thought it would best to leave now.

  
Kusanagi got up and started to walk around the house looking for Momiji. He walked into a room where he saw Momiji sleeping on some papers that looked like her homework. Kusanagi smiled at her and walked over a grabbed a piece a paper and started to write something on it. He bent down and kissed Momiji on the forehead.

"I care to." Kusanagi went to a window and leaped out of it.

The next morning Momiji woke up.

"Oh jeez I feel asleep at the desk." Momiji straightened up in her chair and rubbed the side of her face. She saw a folded piece a paper. And opened it up. It read.

__

Dear Princess,

Well good morning, cause most likely it will be morning before you read this. I want to thank you again for saving my life. But you need to stop that I'm suppose to be saving you HAHA. Well I guess I'll see you later, or if any aragami come around. 

yours, Kusanagi

PS. Wear those Bunny panties those are my fav. :-)

"Well that pervert talks about my panties even in his letters._" _But Momiji soon got a smile thinking about how Kusanagi looked like when he was sleeping.

*Why can I just admit that I like him, but why bother he would never feel that way for me. Yeah why would he want me, I'm always falling or braking something. I always get in a situation that it takes someone else to save me. And like he said it's HIS job. He probably don't even like it doing his job.* Momiji rested her head on her arms and could feel a slight tear come to her eye.

*Why can't thing ever go good for me, when will I finally be happy?* 

Momiji had taken a shower and was getting ready to go to the TAC for work. Before she left Momiji walked in the room that Kusanagi stayed in. Almost hoping he would still be sitting there.

She was walking down the street thinking about Kusanagi when she hit somebody causing her to fall to the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry." Momiji said not knowing who it was but then quickly figured it out. She saw a red coat.

"Kusanagi, um hi." Momiji said getting up and dusting her self off. She looks up at Kusanagi. She was surprised to see that he didn't have that grin on his face.

"Um Kusanagi what's wrong with you?" Momiji said reaching up to touch his shoulder. He then quickly jerked away. Momiji almost felt hurt by what he did.

"Nothings the matter." Kusanagi said walking right past Momiji. She was going to say his name but figured it wouldn't matter.

Momiji walked in TAC and everyone knew right away something wasn't right with her.

"Momiji are you feeling okay?"

Momiji looked up in his eye almost with tears.

"Mr. Kunikida I....."

"Um maybe you should just go home and rest."

"But..."

"No buts just go." Momiji was walking out of the office when Koume yelled out.

"WELL I DON'T FELL GOOD CAN I GO HOME!" Everyone turned to her and yelled 'NO'. 

"Well fine next time a aragami is around I wont help, see how far you get."

********************************************************************************

*Momiji what is wrong with you? Just stop thinking about him that's all you have to do.* Momiji was walking home just thinking to her self.

*AHHHHHHH WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!?* Momiji started to pulled on her hair and noticed people was staring at her. She quickly started running home.

She walked in and took her shoes and jacket off.

*Well I guess I could go take a nap so I can stop thinking about him, but with my luck he's probably in my dreams.*

Momiji went to her room and started to change clothes when she sensed something from her blue seed. But she knew it was no danger and looked out side her window.

"Kusanagi?" Momiji said almost whispering. She kept looking and still felt him but couldn't see him.

"Kusanagi I know your out there." Momiji shrugged and closed the window.

Kusanagi was out in the yard watching her. Even though inside him self he was trying to resist her, he just couldn't seem to go very long with out seeing her. Kusanagi started to walk off when something pounced him, causing him to fall to the ground.

Momiji looked at him for a min and extended her arms to help him up. Kusanagi didn't take her hand and got up his self. Momiji again felt hurt by it but didn't let it get to her.

"Kusanagi what are you doing here?"

"Um nothing I thought I felt something over here, that's all." Momiji tilled her head, knowing that wasn't the real reason he was here. Kusanagi started to walk off when Momiji quickly grabbed his wrist.

"Kusanagi, your not going this time." Kusanagi didn't jerk away he just seemed to look at her. "Kusanagi we need to talk." Momiji let go and started to walk to the house. She sat down on one of the steps on the pouch and waiting for Kusanagi to do the same thing.

"Well sit down." Momiji said patting the space next to her.

"I'll just stand." Kusanagi said, resting his back on a near by tree.

"Kusanagi, you make everything hard." Momiji sighed and trying to get up the nerve to say what is on her mind. "I don't know what is wrong with you and I've notice you have been acting like this since that day I was um drunk. So please just tell me did we do something, I need to know." Kusanagi jumped back in shock.

"Momiji no I wouldn't do that to you, I mean I wouldn't do that to you while your drunk, I mean I wouldn't do that." Kusanagi let out a sigh and dropped to the ground to sit. Momiji got a slight blush on her face. There was a silence for a minute. Kusanagi stood up and put his hands in his coat pocket.

"Well is that all you needed to talk to me about?" Momiji nodded her head, she just couldn't go through with saying it. Kusanagi started to walk away.

*Momiji look at what's happening, he's walking out of your life you have to go through with it.* Momiji jumped up and ran to Kusanagi. grabbed his arm, which made him turn around to look at her. She reached up and gave Kusanagi a kiss. She was waiting for him to pull away, but he never did. After what seemed like forever Momiji broke the kiss and looked in his eyes. 

"Kusanagi I'm in love with you." Momiji smiled at him, she couldn't tell in his eyes he was happy but his face didn't change. Kusanagi didn't say a word and jumped out of her site. Momiji stood there and waited for him to come back. She dropped to her knees and clenched her fist. She wanted to scream and throw a fit, but there was no use for that. 

"I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry, DAMN IT I SAID I'M NOT GOING TO CRY." Momiji said to her self out loud hoping it would work. But it didn't tears came running down her cheek. 

Mr. Kunikida came home to see Momiji wasn't in the house. He looked outside her window and could barely see her hair.

"Momiji!" Kunikida was outside helping Momiji up. She had no traces that she was crying it just looked like she was in a daze, like her soul wasn't even in her body anymore.

"Momiji what happened?" Kunikida had gotten her in her bed and had a cold wash clothe on her forehead.

"Nothing I just thought I felt something, but it was nothing."

"That still don't tell me why you was out there just sitting in a daze in the first place." The phone started ringing, and Kunikida walked out of the room. Momiji took the wash clothe off and went to her desk to write a quick note.

__

Mr. Kunikida I have to get out of the house, I know it will make me feel better. I'm not sure when I'll get back. Just don't worry about me.

Momiji laid it on a pillow and climbed out the window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Momiji didn't know how long or how far she had walked she just seemed like she was trying to get away from everything.

*Momiji you are such a idiot, why did you have to kiss him. That's probably why he ran off. Well that's a BIG sign now that he don't like you.* Momiji stopped and touched her lips. *But he didn't pull away he kissed back.* Momiji had gotten to a near by park and sat down. *Why am I kidding my self, I'll always be alone. I will always be shadowed on how my sister was. And I don't even know her.* Momiji sighed and dropped her head.

Momiji looked at her watch and thought it would be about time to go home. 

When she had finally walked back, Kunikida had tons of questions for her. After that she went and took her bath and went to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kusanagi was in her tree watching her sleep.

*Why am I so stubborn, I love Momiji why can't I just say it. Jeez it was much easier when she was drunk.* Kusanagi took a deep breath and jumped in her room. He walked over to her bad side and moved some hairs out of her face. To him it was one of those moments he wish would last forever. He saw that Momiji's eyes was opening so he covered her mouth. 

Momiji tried to scream when she saw someone in her room. He let go and she smiled but it quickly left her face.

"Um Kusanagi what are you doing here?" Momiji said trying to be quite.

"Well princess I have some things I need to say to you." Kusanagi grabbed her hand . 

"I......um okay I LLLLLLLLL....." Momiji couldn't understand what he was trying to say.

"Go ahead just say it."

"Here I think this action will speak for its self." Kusanagi reached in a started to kiss Momiji, it took her by surprise but she quickly adjusted. Kusanagi wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Momiji nearly melted in his arms. 

After the kiss, Momiji looked at him with a smile.

"I love you to, Kusanagi."

**The End**


End file.
